<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>deeper than I've ever dreamed of by supergenericandshrill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366010">deeper than I've ever dreamed of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergenericandshrill/pseuds/supergenericandshrill'>supergenericandshrill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergenericandshrill/pseuds/supergenericandshrill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short(ish) stories about the times David and Patrick have dreamt of each other throughout their relationship. </p>
<p>Canon compliant, each chapter is a contained story that can be read individually.</p>
<p>Rating and tags will be updated as the story progresses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>deeper than I've ever dreamed of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know, y'all. I have a lot of free time on my hands right now and minimal productive coping skills.</p>
<p>The idea for this came to me 24 hours ago, so it's obviously not been beta-d or anything like that because I don't write stories regularly enough for that to be a thing. </p>
<p>I'm hoping to update regularly, but I don't have a set schedule for that at the moment. </p>
<p>Title from Mariah Carey's "Emotions", because.. well, obviously.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's like a cliche, although Patrick doesn't realize it at the time. He dreams of David the night of their first meeting. His mind works on overdrive, even as the rest of his body rests, to figure out the shift in his world that occured when he met David. </p>
<p>It's a normal dream, all things considered. Some dialogue he won't be able to remember upon waking and mostly hazy imagery.. but there's something new about this dream. Something sharp, somehow both exhilarating and comforting. Sure, it's a new person- it would almost have to be, after up and leaving everything you've known in a town a few hours away.. but it's a new feeling for Patrick, too. </p>
<p>Conscious or not, there's no denying it's David. It's David, with all the physical traits Patrick couldn't help but notice - his strong, soft hands, perfect hair, and expressive eyebrows take center stage.. but it's more than that. It's the confidence and the humor, albeit that second one may have been unintentional. </p>
<p>There are no earth shattering realizations that come while he's dreaming. Those will be saved for early morning hikes, weekend guitar sessions, and late night introspection. But the dreams that start after that first meeting with David will lay the groundwork for the rest of Patrick's life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>David doesn't dream about Patrick that first night. It's probably a combination of the joint that he finished after his second meeting with Patrick and his overall confusion regarding Patrick's whole vibe. In all honesty, it takes David a few days before Patrick starts appearing in his dreams. </p>
<p>He could probably blame it on Alexis' suggestive comments, or Stevie's friendly ribbing (if that's what we're calling being a menace, he supposes), but no matter what the cause Patrick takes up more space in his mind than he was expecting. So it shouldn't be a surprise that eventually, the passing daytime thoughts turn into dreams. </p>
<p>It's gradual at first. Warm eyes, pops of blue, friendly laughter.. all things David isn't used to, but still deeply appreciates and desires. It's just a dream, he repeats to himself when he's awake. No use spending hours thinking about it.. but somehow, he still does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@supergenericandshrill on tumblr as well</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>